Respect
by Nanikato
Summary: He was a bloodthirsty demon, but even demons can change.


**Happy New Year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Respect  
By Nanikato  
1/1/08**

* * *

Kyuubi no Kitsune was angry—no, he was furious. He was powerful, he was strong, he was a demon feared by many, he was…

…stuck in a brat. And he didn't know how to get out. How dare this puny mortal keep him caged! If he had known what that tiny human was planning, he would have made a tactical retreat—the great Kyuubi doesn't run from threats, after all.

He watched the little brat grow up (for what else was there to do?) and scorned the humans that dared to attempt harm to his vessel. The vessel was his, dammit! Only he was allowed to harm his container!

Even with the village's hate, the rat became a bouncing ball of sunshine and cheer. It was almost sickening to watch the pup's sad attempts to gain attention. Stupid mortals, they had no idea what they were doing. The Kyuubi paced his cage restlessly as he thought up ways to kill and maim the villagers.

And then there were the times when the boy was tired and fed up with acting cheerful. Those were the worst times for the Kyuubi. The already damp cage became flooded with sorrow and the Kyuubi spent the entire time trying to keep dry. He had never hated Konoha more.

Sometimes the cub would end up in his own mind while dreaming.

The first time the blond haired brat wandered into Kyuubi's chamber, the fox was reasonably startled. Of course, he covered it with a well placed snarl. The Kyuubi couldn't be surprised by a tiny human pup.

The little cub jumped back, frightened by the loud noise. When Kyuubi made no further noise the pup crept closer. Kyuubi snarled again but the pup continued to move closer anyway. The boy sat down just out of Kyuubi's reach and just stared at him. Kyuubi, deciding to humor the child, stopped growling and glared back.

"Naruto," the pup pointed at himself before pointing at the fox, "Who?"

Kyuubi almost snarled his reply but turned it into a simple rumble instead. "Kyuubi," he paused before saying, "Pup, why are you here?"

The cub—Naruto—shrugged. "Dunno."

They went back to their staring match, neither sure of what to say to the other. Well, Kyuubi didn't know what to say, Naruto probably didn't know how to word it. Naruto's face was scrunched up in thought and Kyuubi almost spat out an insult—the cub was still young though and he didn't want to break him so early in life.

Naruto was still thinking when he left the mindscape.

It didn't surprise him that the boy thought the fox was a dream but he was disappointed for some reason. The next few years were occupied with laughing at his container's stupidity. It was a surprise when Naruto's second visit occurred on the night he found out about the sealing.

"I don't hate or fear you." Naruto's proclamation confused the fox and the pup hastened to explain. "Everyone hates and fears you. I think you're just misunderstood."

Kyuubi spent a long time afterwards staring at the wall. His pup's insight was startling and Kyuubi began to wonder how stupid Naruto really was.

He wanted out but that would kill the pup and the pup's death would mean his own. That wasn't something he was willing to risk. Still, the urge to snap the boy's neck was overwhelmingly strong. The boy never came close enough for him to strike, though.

Naruto was one stubborn brat. He wouldn't bend for anything, not even for the Kyuubi. When the pup showed up to demand chakra Kyuubi wanted to laugh at him. Naruto's determination was impressive though and the fox grudgingly respected that.

He was growing soft, the fox mourned, watching his kit's own power grow. The Kyuubi's thoughts froze and he floundered in shock for a moment. _His_ kit? When had he begun to think of that brat as his kit? Maybe it was when the brat told him that he was just misunderstood; maybe it was when he stood up and demanded the fox pay rent.

The kit's next visit was simply that; a visit. He didn't want anything and he didn't get there on accident. It was simply a social call. That's what the kit said anyway.

So when Naruto came within striking range for the first time ever and fell asleep against the bars, Kyuubi thought it was only fair to keep the kit warm by wrapping a tail around him.


End file.
